


Spoony - Best Backrub

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1398]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: During a sweet moment together, Tony and Kort celebrate their anniversary and remember how they met.





	Spoony - Best Backrub

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/27/2003 for the word [spoony](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/02/27/spoony).
> 
> spoony[ spoo-nee ]  
adjective, spoon·i·er, spoon·i·est. Informal.  
foolishly or sentimentally amorous.  
foolish; silly.
> 
> This is for Prompt #1 of the July 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/202498.html).

“Do you remember when we first met?” Tony murmured.

“How could I forget? I was undercover as a massage therapist.”

“I still don’t know why the CIA thought that was a good cover for an assassination.”

Kort shrugged. “I was just following orders, you know that.”

“Yep and to this day I’m grateful for it. That was the best damn backrub I’d ever received.”

“What can I say my hands are magic.” Kort winked.

“That’s not all about you that’s magic.” 

Kort rolled onto his stomach propping his head up on his elbows as he watched Tony. “Don’t go all spoony on me, now.”

“I can’t help it. It’s our one year anniversary.”

“Please tell me you don’t want us to sing harmony together.”

Tony couldn’t help chuckling. “God, no. We tried that remember? For our 6 month anniversary, it was terrible. Neither of us could sing on key if they paid us a million bucks.”

“At least we were both terrible. Gave us something else in common.”

“True. I still can’t believe that the only reason we met was salt.”

“You never did explain how that happened.”

“It was a prank my frat buddies pulled on me. They were joking about my ability to get tail and wondered if like a lizard if salt would make my “tail” fall off.”

“So they dumped a bunch of salt on you in an attempt to get some girls for themselves?”

“I guess. Anyway I was looking for the bathroom when I ran into you and you mistook me for your next massage appointment. Not that I was complaining in the slightest.”

“I’m just glad you weren’t actually my target like I thought at first.”

“Whatever happened to that guy, anyway?”

“Apparently he was running late. I took care of him after you, but in a far less pleasurable manner than I took care of you.”

“That’s good. I would hate to think that you did that with every guy you met.”

“Definitely not. Only you.”

Tony grinned and pulled Kort in for a kiss, silently thanking him for his sacrifice. He rolled them, so that he was on top. It was their anniversary, after all. Time to remind each other of everything they liked doing together, starting with the physical.

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time of year again. It's time for the NCIS SeSa. Sign-ups close on 10/27. So get in while you still can. Calling all NCIS authors. Want a story written for you? Willing to spread some holiday cheer and write a story for someone else? Then sign up for the SeSa [here](https://ncis-sesa.livejournal.com/25025.html) or [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_SeSa_2019/profile). Make sure you read the rules.
> 
> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
